


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Peggysgal1946



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysgal1946/pseuds/Peggysgal1946
Summary: A series of one shot featuring our favourite two couple superCorp and Sanvers.They're standing in the alley outside the alien bar the rain is pouring down so hard it stings the CEO's skin. The others are standing feet away behind them watching confused as to what is going on. And Kara, Kara is grabbing her wrist and spinning her around facing her. They're so close to touching she's so mad though. None of that matters though Kara's taking her face in her hands cupping her checks and then they are kissing in the rain like there is no one else in the world, just them.





	1. Passport Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or profit from this in anyway. All spelling and Grammer mistakes or all my own sorry peeps. A series of one shots following our lovely ladies. 
> 
> So this chapter is inspired by a picture I stumbled across of Lena sitting with a little boy painingting her face glasses on. It literally melted my cold dark twisty heart hehe :) oh and the song Passport Home by JP Cooper

One week that's how long the couple had been parents for and they are pretty sure it is quite possible the best decision they had ever made. It had been her sister that she had gotten the idea from despite the fact the oldest Danvers sister hadn't even come out with the suggestion but it had been her well Alex's and her wife's Maggie's. They had adopted a title girl who is four years old little Arabella but she likes to go by Ara. They had rescues her on a case and adopted. So When Kara well Supergirl had gone to help during a mission finding Benjamin (Ben) 3 and his new baby sister who had yet to be named. They had been in pretty pure shape the baby being no more than 2 days old. 

The parents had been killed Be Had been so scared until Supergirl had shown up and helped them. She had ended up having to go to the hospital with them just so they little boy would stay calm enough to let anybody help him. Supergirl had asked a nurse to call this number and explain what was going on so that Lena wouldn't worry. 20 minutes later Lena had appeared and stayed with them the whole time and even signed the papers for the children's medical treatments to be paid. Supergirl had nipped to the toilet and when she had come back Lena had been leaning back in the bed baby asleep in the plastic crib beside her and Ben sitting a leg on either side of her his little head on her chest as she ran her hand up and down his back soothing the crying toddler. That had been the moment that Kara decided that she was going to try and convince the brunette to take them and as it turned out there hadn't been any need for convincing. So they had started the adoption process apparently it helps to be Supergirl and a Luther because within the week the adoption papers were in process and the children were already living with them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke to the sun shining threw a crack in the closed curtains hitting her in the face. She could hear three steady heartbeats thumping along making her favourite kind of music, the gentle dull thundering meant that everyone was still asleep though. Grinning she turned her head to face her wife still sound asleep lying on her stomach arms tucked under the pillow her head turned to face the alien lips parted ever so little. The thing sheet they had on their bed due to the hot National City weather coming to stop just above her bum where her bare back was exposed smooth creamy flesh God how Kara wished she could run her tongue over the exsposed spine but with a quick glance at the clock it told her that it wouldnt be very long until Ben and Grace are awake. Doesn't mean they cant enjoy a litle satruday morning making out though. 

"Darling you're staring." Lena mumbled. 

"I can't help it, you looked to perfect lying there." Kara grinned scooting closer rolling onto her side placing her hand on the small of Lena's back pressing a kiss to her shoulder while using her free hand to hold the sheet against her chest. 

"Charmer." Lena grinned opening her eyes instantly landing on her wife's. "Good morning beautiful." The CEO smiled. 

"Good morning baby." The blonde grinned happily leaning in and capturing her wife's lips in a chaste kiss. 

"Mmmm, good morning indeed." She smiled pulling back when the need for air became too much for the CEO to handle before rolling onto her side to face the blonde. 

The blondes head was resting on the same pillow as she looked at her wife with the biggest smile she could muster up her eyes sparkling as she stared at the younger woman. Smile some how widening the reporter reached up with her free hand running the back of her fingers down Lena's jawline before turning her hand over cupping her check using her thumb yto stroke the smooth skin beneath her fingers, still staring. 

"What?" Lena asked wondering why her wife was looking at her like that. 

"I love you." Kara simply replied. 

"I love you too." Lean smiled leaning into the other woman's touch.

Running her thumb across Lena's bottom lip Kara leaned in capturing her wife's lips in a deep kiss, Lena's hand instantly going to the middle of her back fingers sprawled gripping tightly pulling her close. Kara's own hand traveled down Lena's neck, shoulder, arm and side until stopping on her hip guiding the younger woman's back so she was hovering above her gripping as tight as she could onto her hip without hurting her. Feeling the older woman settling against her Lena's hand joined the other hand on Kara's back anchoring here to the last grasp of reality. But just as Kara's hand left her wife's hip they were interrupted by Ben's shouting for his Mama. Grinning the pulled away resting there foreheads together locking eyes with each other. 

"I'll go him." Lena said with a smile stealing one last kiss before slipping out from under her wife sitting up on the bed tutting on an oversized woollen sweater and a pair of boxers. By the time that Kara had showered and joined her son and wife carrying their daughter her breakfast was already sitting on the kitchen island waiting for her since the other two had finished. Meanwhile Ben was sitting on the table paint brush in hand facing his Mamma who was watching him smiling proudly chin resting her hand glasses prompted up on her nose completely oblivious to the paint on her face. 

"Busy already?" She asked removing the bottle from the warmer checking the tempature before settling down at the table beside them beginning to feed the baby. 

"Mhmm." The brunette mumbled happily. 

"Do we have any plans for the day?" Kara asked her wife looking at the wall to wall folding French doors that leads out to the garden.

"Not really, although I thought we were going to spend some time with Alex, Maggie, Charlie and your mom she got in late last night to come and meet the kids?" The CEO asked turning her eyes to her lover. 

"We are but it's such a nice day i thought it be nice to go to the Z-O-O." Kara spelled out before adding."Then maybe come back here for a BBQ outside?" She asked hopefully. 

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you call your sister get them to meet us at the Z-O-O in an hour and a half and I'll go shower" The brunette smiled turning back too look at the 3 year old her smile widening when his brush got her cheek and glasses unaware that her wife had caught a picture of the moment sending it to her sister asking how adorable they are.

Smiling Lena stood up running her hand across Bens check before leaning down kissing the top of his head and then Grace's before finally reaching her wife's lips giving her a lingering kiss. Pulling back the CEO pressed a kiss to her reporters lips again before heading off to shower. Once she was showered she quickly did her hair leaving it loose before putting her contact lenses in and applying her make-up before getting dressed, choosing pair of jean knee length tight fitting shorts sandles and a rather tight fitting blue t-shirt with sleeves that goes down to her elbow while showing enough cleavage and still managing to grab your attention but leave just a little to the imagination. When she left their bedroom she was just finishing putting the last earring in of one of her many earpiercings hen doing the clasp of her watch as she joined them in the kitchen. When the brunette looked up she fingers still gripping her watch eyes landing on Kara's who had just lay Grace in her Pram asking sure the board for Ben was clipped on right, Everyone now ready for their day trip. 

"What?" She asked again. It felt like that's was all she had been saying this morning. 

"Mamma look pretty." Ben grinned breaking the silence taking the words right put of his blondes mothers mouth. 

"Thank you darling, are we ready to go." She asked walking over to the her hand automatically going to the small of Kara's back out of habit. 

"Yeah!" Ben said excitedly jumping up and down on the spot makigng both his mommies smile at the young boy. 

Everybody ready they headed outside to their red BMW X5, their family car. Kara placed Grace in her car seat grinning happily at the little bear onesie, in her car seat buckling her in before putting the pram in the trunk while Lena culled Ben into his car seat. Then they were off the reported taking the passenger seat while letting her wife drive them to the zoo. Once they were parked up the two adults hopped out the car Lena stopping to let Ben put taking his hand so he doesn't run off in the car park while Kara set up the stroller putting the diaper bag on the handlebar their jackets in the basket on the bottom then placing Grace in putting the hood up placing the thin blanket just up to her hips. Then they were heading off to the entrance Kara pushing with one hand reaching out taking Lena's hand in hers while the brunette held their sons little hand hers. Soon enough the reportrs sister her wife and daughter were in sight with their their mum brining a great big smile to the blonde's face. 

"Eliza." Kara said excitedly unhinged the pram to a stop before practically launching herself into her mothers arms. 

"Hi darling." Eliza smiled wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter. 

"Eliza this is Ben, Ben this Eliza Alex and I's mom." She smiled picking the little boy up so he could see the oldest Danvers. 

"You adopted too." He said remembered proudly. 

"This right buddy I was adopted too just like you." She smiled. 

"Hi." He said shyly resting his head on his mommies shoulder. 

Eliza and Ben talked for a little bit more before they piaid for admission and heading inside Eliza stopping to kiss Lena's check hello. They left it to the kids to decide on wether to go left or right first enforce heading left Charlie latching onto Alex's hand while Ben latched on to Lena's Kara pushing Grace. Finally they reached the first animal, the meerkats Bens laugh and smile as he clapped his hands had them all chuckling with pride. There was a few more animals before they reached the big birds which Ben was completely confused at. He stood staring at the bird through the bars at the big ostrige that was completely still looking back at him. Before any of them could tell him what it was he big bird moved its wings taking the tree year old completely by surprise scaring him . In an instant his little legs were turning him around as he ran straight towards himself moms tears running down his little face. 

"Mamma?" He said through his tears. 

"you're alright baby it cant hurt you its just a big bird." Lena said scooping him up cuddling him, trying to hold in her snickers dying not to look at anyone else knowing their amassed looks would make her laugh t was rather funny eyeing the three year old run away but her baby was crying. 

"We should go get some lunch, we're half way through just about, plus i can hear Kara's stomach rumble from her." Alex's said amused her bottom lip wobbling trying to keep her laugh. 

"I'm hungry mama, bug." Alex chuckled looking down at their daughter.

It wasn't too long until they were all sitting around a rather large table sorting out the floor handing it to the right owners Ben snuggled into his mother his little hand tangled in her hair. The brunette pulled their son onto there lap so that he was facing her looking at his tears little face. Smiling she reached up whipping his face with a napkin before cupping his little face in her hands running her thumb over his little cheeks. 

"We good baby?" She asked. 

"That was real scary." He said mattarfactly punctuating it with a head nod. 

"But you're just fine." She added with a smile when he nodded. 

Lena tickled his sides before he settled in his seat between Kara and Eliza. Quickly he settled in to eat his dinner while carrying off a conversation with his new nana. They continued eating while talking about the arrangements for the BBQ tonight adding that Winn, J'onn would also be joining them tonight. While Kara was still eating Lena gave Grace her bottle while waiting for her wife to finish eating. Once they were done the finally set off to finish going around the rest of the animals Ben and Charlie going off with Eliza pulling her along. Meanwhile there parents trailed behind holding hands while pushing the stroller. AT some point Lena had gone over to them three to explain about an animal none of the others knew about picking up Ben settling him on her hip so he could see better while Eliza picked up Charlie while the engineer explained to her son and niece all about the animal. Meanwhile Alex and Maggie stood back arms wrapped around each other while Kara stood beside them hands resting on the handle of their Venicii stroller watching. 

"You did good, kid." Alex smiled looking at her little sister. 

"Yeah?" Kara asked taking her eyes off her wife and son turning her head to look at her sister and her wife. 

"Yeah Little Danvers." Maggie said with her own proud smile.

Eventually though they had gone around all of the animals before they made their way to the gift shop where Eliza spent far too much money on all three children despite the protesters of their mothers but the blonde had simply replied with Hush I'm their grandmother its what we do so let me be grandmother. Leaving the gift shop they headed to the two cars to head back to Kara and Lena's house for the BBQ. 

Now the BBQ was in full swing, food having been cooked and set up on the table on the back porch as everyone help themselves with drinking flowing the sounds of Ben and Charlie laughing echoing through the garden some how. They adults were sitting around on the decking happily watching the two play while Kara settled Grace into her mosses basket in the living room taking the baby monitor with her. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone in the kitchen when she was going through it to join the others so she nearly jumped her skin when she came aross her wife in the kitchen filling up a glass of water at the sink while swallowing two pills that were in her hand dry.

Biting her lip Kara placed the baby monitor down on the counter before making her way up behind Lena wrapping her arms around her waist from behind placing a kiss behind her ear where the hair had been pushed back and brushed over the other shoulder. Without a second thought the CEO leaned back against the other woman dropping her head to her shoulder to look at the blonde as she placed the glass down on the table capturing the older woman's lips in a kiss.

"You okay, baby?" The blonde reporter asked concerned. 

"I'm just fine darling, Grace go down alright after you changed and feed her?" The brunette asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

"Yes out like a light, Don't change the subject. What's wrong?" The reporter asked. 

"Darling, I'm fine." Lena said with a smile. The brunette would have been able to fool anyone else but not Kara never Kara. The Kryptonian s one of the few people in the world who can read the Luthor like an open book. To Kara Lena was as transparent as water. 

"Lee!" Kara said a little more authoritivly.

"My back hurts." The brunette admitted with a sigh. 

Silently the older woman leaned in capturing her wife's lips in a slowly kiss before running her hands down her arms until they were at her hands. Pressing her front even further into Lena's back Kara placed her wife's hands on to the sink so that she can have something to hold onto, making the brunette bend ever so slightly. Happily with the way her wife was standing Kara slipped her hand under Lena's sweater to the small of her back letting her fingers massage away, her wife dropping her head sighing in delight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked applying gentle pressure. Lena didn't even need to look to know that the blonde was pouting. 

"It's not a big deal, it's just a little sore had it gotten too much I would have told you." The brunette replied keeping her head dipped but turning to look at her wife a little. 

"Liar." Kara teased. "You should put a heat pad on and your brace." She added pressing a litle to hard earning a hiss from her wife. "Sorry, I'm sorry" Kara rushed uut. 

"It's alright, darling, I'm fine." She said. 

"Whoa, sorry am I interrpting?" Alex walking into the kitchen her steps haunting. 

"No, it's fine." Lena said straightening up earning a glare from the older reporter. 

"I'll go get them." Kara said placing a kiss on her younger wife's check before nipping up the stairs to their bathroom to get the items that she requires while Alex raises an eye brow. 

Alex was just finishing screwing the lid back onto her drink when her sisters appeared carrying a blue thing and a silver packet. She placed the blue thing on the counter before earring open the silver packet revealing a white heating pad. Silently she made her way over to her wife lifting up her top again reaching around to put it on earning a sigh from her wife but with a pointed look from the older woman Lena shut up and let her continue. With the CEO quite Kara finished reaching around to place the heat pad before pressing the Velcro down on her stomach. Then she picked up the blue thing undoing the clips. 

"Arms up, please?" Kara asked waiting expectantly, Alex looking on confused. 

"Kara." Lena complained. 

"Arms up!" Kara repeated leaving no room for arguments. 

Sensing the town in her sisters voice Alex picked up her drink before giving one last look at the couple then heading back outside. Kara though continued to put the back brace n her wife doing the clips up at the sides making sure it wasn't to tight before pulling the sweater back down. 

"You're a pain in my arse you know that." Lena said looking at her wife with a straight smile. 

"But you love me anyway." The alien said with a smile. 

"But I love you anyway." The CEO smiled leaning in pecking the older woman's lips before taking her hand and leading her back outside so that they could sit around the fire pit that they had lit not to long ago.

Two minutes later Grace decided that she was hungry so Lena went inside shopping up there daughter then going down the stairs making a bottle up for the couple day old baby. Then once they were ready the two headed back outside sitting back down beside her wife settling Grace in her arms making sure the blanket was wrapping around her as she set about feeding the baby Ben having settled in Kara's lap while Charlie settled on Maggie's. Having had her bottle and been burped Lena settled Grace on her chest leaning back in the chair before placing the blanket over her tucking her in rubbing soothing circles on her back on stroking her eyebrow something they discovered the baby really liked. When she looked up she caught Alex looking at her having been feeling the older woman's eyes on her since they had been in the kitchen. 

"Ask away." The CEO said looking up at her knowing she was curious she would be too if she was in the brunettes shoes. 

"What's the deal with the back brace?" She asked not one for skipping around with her words which Lena has always appreciated. 

"I was in a car accident when I was younger, I was 19. It's how my father and Julian died. I ended up having to get a rode placed in my spine and had to learn to walk again. A whole year of rehabilitation but on the up side i got one of my masters and my PHD done in one year since i had nothing else to do. It's the one time my mother actually showed she cared." Lena explained. 

"I'm sorry that's such a lot to go through at such a young age." Eliza said. 

"Things happen we can't control, you gotta roll with the punches." Lena said looking up at the oldest Danvers."We should get these guys off to bed." Lena said standing up keeping Grace cradle led to her cheste. "Do you want to put Charlie down in one of the spare rooms?" She added looking at her sister in laws. 

"Actually that be a good idea." Maggie said scooping up the sleeping child bending down letting Alex press a kiss to their daughter head and say good night before they headed up the stairs to put the kids to sleep, Kara following behind o put Ben into his bed and tuck him in. 

When they reached the landing Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Grace's head so that she wouldn't have to go into her nursery and wake her up before taking Ben into his room Lena saying she would pop in and say goodnight to him once the baby was down. Much to the CEO dismay when she had leaned over to place the baby in her sleeping bag the baby woke up so the brunette finished putting her in the sleeping bag before going over to the oversized rocking chair sitting down rocking for a while unti the baby was asleep. It didn't take to long unti the baby was asleep so she gently placed her in the grin turning the mobile on fore eating on the side of the crib reaching in with one hand stroking her daughters face over her eyes row looking down at her adoringly. 

She was too busy admiring their new baby daughter getting lost of the feeling of her soft skin below her fingertips and the sound of her breathing that she never noticed the smaller woman leaning on the doorframe watching with a smile. That was until the youngest Luthor turned around going to leave the room taking one last look at her daughter before reaching out to shut the door only for her hand almost to connect with the police officer. She smiled at the smaller brunette before leaving the door ajar quickly nipping into Bens room kissing him a good night before slipping out leaving the sleeping toddler then heading back down the stairs. 

"Did you ever think this would be us?" Maggie asked silently as they made there way down the stars side by side. 

"What do you mean?" She asked her sister in law. 

"Married with kids, happy with an actually family.?" She asked stopping looking out the full wall length bifolding doors that lead out to the balcony. 

"Honestly, no. I didn't even want kids until Kara I didn't want them to have to be accosiated with the Luthor but now they'll be Danvers and there is no one like the three Danvers woman." LEna said with a smile. 

"Yeah they got a way of sucking you in, in the most adorable way and you don't even care, we defiantly got lucky with the wife draw." Maggie said happily. 

Grinning the two women made there way back outside joining the others again. Maggie sat down next to Alex pressing herself into her side picking up her drink while Lena sat down on the bench beside her wife wrapping her arm around the older woman resting her elbow on the back of the chair reaching up tangling her hand in Kara's blonde hair to play with the golden locks picking her drink up in her hands. Kara grinned at her wife kissing her check before reaching over placing her hand on the brunette's thigh furtherest away from her with smile. 

Somehow the blonde alien had ended up with her own arm wrapped around her wife whose hand with still tangled in her hair. Lena on the other hand hand laced her empty glass on the table before leaning her head on Kata's shoulder her free and on her chest then fallen asleep burying her face in the older woman's neck. 

"I think it's time we call it a night?" Eliza says smiling fondly at her youngest daughter. 

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Kara said looking down at her wife asleep on her before saying bye to Kames, Winn and J'onn. "It's late and Charlie's sound asleep you guys should just stay here tonight there's plenty space we can have breakfast in the morning." She suggested to her family. 

"We will, Maggie and I will lock you take sleeping beauty up to bed." ALex smiled. 

"THamk you." The blonde smiled keeping me arm around her wife before placing the other behind her knees scooping her up bridal style and standing up as if she was lifting a feather as her foster other made her way over to her. 

"Good night Sweettie." Eliza said pressing a kiss to her youngest daughters cheek before going to say night to the the other two. 

"Good night Eliza." She smiled before carrying her wife up to bed placing her under the covers. Once the brunette was settled she took off the heating pad and brace.

Reaching their bedroom Kara gently shut the door with her foot before carrying her wife over to their bed pulling back the covers laying her down. Gently as possible as not to wake the sleeping CEO the alien stripped her wife down to her underwear removing the heat pad and brace before looking around for something to put on her wife quickly deciding on her white button up shirt she'd worren and been flung on the chair. Grabbing her own white shirt she slid it on the sleeping woman doing a couple of button before pulling the covers over her placing a kiss on her forehead. Now that her wife was ready for bed Kara quickly went about getting herself ready quickly went about her nightly routine before she pulled back the covers to her own side slipping under to covers setting her glasses down on the nightstand flicking the light off. She was about to roll over to face her wife to spoon her but Lena got there before she did rolling over snuggling into her wife burrying her face into the side of her neck tangling their legs together then slipping one hand under the purple camisole top Kara was wearing to rest on her abs.   
Of course the reporter didn't waste a heartbeat before wrapping her arm around the sleeping brunette resting her head on top of hers. 

"I love you!" Lena mumbled to her wife sleeping. 

"I love you too." Kara smiled giving her wife a gentle squeeze before letting her eyes drift close and then herself drift into a peaceful sleep listening to Lena heartbeat. Well until Grace wakes up.


	2. Sign Of The Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and her mum have been trying to patch things up but today had not been one of there better days. They never learn they've been here before right! Why does she even bothers. does she really want to keep going is it all enough, is this what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't superCorp if i did it sure would be cannon by now. All spelling and grammer mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Kara's still supergirl Lillian just isn't the head of Cadmus.

She's getting married in two months to in her own option the most beautiful person ever created Kara Danvers. So Lena had decided a few months ago when her mother had been in town and asked her to dinner that yes she was going to try and get things back on track with her mother after all she doesn't have that much family left and the family that she does have left well its of the distant kind that you know of but if you see them in the street its a smile and a Hi that's it. So it would mean a lot to her is she could have her mother at her wedding and actually be happy about it if the older Luthor actually turns up. 

Lena will admit that today she has been slightly crabbier than usual well on edge. Maybe it was because she'd had a nighmare and had been unable to settle back down properly during the night. Maybe its because despite the fact that yes they have been getting on better recently spending time with her mother still makes her nervous as hell. Oh and don't forget today was the day that every idiot that she employes at LCorp seems to be fucking up today. Recpesctily she should have cancelled on her mother told her she wasn't feeling well and reschedualed for tomorrow but no she had gone with the 'let's get it out of the way approach and get it over and done with' idea. God how she'd have much rather stayed in bed today. 

Finally the driver pulled up outside their apartment complex Lena jumping out slamming the door shut before the driver even had a chance to get out of the car. Then with a polite head nod to the doorman she made a bee line for their private elevator punching there button with a little more force than usual. 

"Kara, babe you home?" She called all though it was a little early for her fiancée to be home yet so she wasn't surprised when she got no answer. 

Heels clicking on the hard wooden floor Lena stopped at the breakfast bar dumping her jacket and her handbag on it kicking off her shoes. Picking up a glass setting in on the island collecting her favourite bottle of scotch and pouring far more than needed into the glass then taking a rather healthy gulp. The glass was empty in one more mouthful so she poured herself another before making her way to the wall to wall full length windows looking out over the whole city with the most beautiful view. Nothing but darkness and the bright light of other people either still working or at home on this cold February night. 

Her mothers words kept going around her head like a record left on a turn table that just kept repeating the same track over and over again saying the same thing. It was making her wonder if it is all worth it, how much does she really want her mother there at the wedding does it really mean so much to her that the woman who had adopted her sees her walk down the Isla to the woman that she loves to see her say "I do". Is all this really worth it. It wasn't like what her mother had said hadn't been said to her by the woman before but they had been doing really well recently it sort of felt like a bullet to the gut. The old familiar feeling that she used to get before was back, where she would really like to be in a completely different state. They'd been here before. They never really learn do they, have they. Is it just numb in the road, there's bumps one very road right. It's all too much. 

Sigh she pushed herself away from the window making her way to the corner o the room right at the same window to the black gran piano setting her drink on top before sitting down on the bench. Letting her eyes close she let her fingers start doing their own thing and before she knew it she was playing a song that has been playing on the radio constantly over the past week. Even though she felt like she was maybe a little old to be listening to it but damn if it wasn't catchy and damn it wasn't pretty accurate to how she was feeling right now. Before she knew she was even signing along unbeknown to her that her fiancée, sister and her wife had walked into the appartmet. 

The three woman stepped out of the private elevator Kara and Alex with a bag of take out and Maggie happily carrrying nothing since her wife seemed to have it. As soon as Kara realised the music was coming from the piano next to the window and the singing was that of her Irish lover she stopped holding her hand out to the them to tell them to stop followed by her finger telling them to be quiet so that they could listen to the brunette but not disturb her. At first Kara could've keep the smile of her face but when she heard her girl start to sing a frown replaced it instead when she heard the the anguish in the younger woman's voice as she began singing. 

Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes

You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good

We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?

Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here

Just stop your crying  
Have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here

Remember, everything will be alright  
We can meet again somewhere  
Somewhere far away from here

We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?

Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Stop your crying  
Baby, it'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here

We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we've been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?

We don't talk enough  
We should open up  
Before it's all too much  
Will we ever learn?  
We've been here before  
It's just what we know

Stop your crying, baby  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to—we got to—away  
We got to—we got to—away  
We got to—we got to—away

Once the penthouse apparentment was quiet again the three woman made there way in Alex and Maggie heading straight for the kitchen to start sorting out the food allowing the two wome to have a moment alone. The married couple raising an eyebrow and looking at each other seeing the bottle of scotch sitting on the kitchen island. 

"Hey baby." Kara said walking up behind her lover placing her hands on her shoulders standing behind her, 

"Hi darling." The brunette said reaching up covering the hands on her shoulder with her own. 

"Are your alright?" The alien asked massaging her fiancée shoulders gently. 

"Yeah." Lena replied standing up turning around to face the older woman reaching up running the back of her fingers down her jawline ten leaning in capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "I'm just going for a quick shower darling, then I will jion you all." Lena said pecking her lips before walking off towards their ensuing bathroom. "Hi guys' she called over her shoulder not bothering to stop. 

"What's wrong with Little Luthor?" Maggie asked as Kara joined them at the just set table the food sitting in the middle for them all to help themselves to as they took a seat drinks already at there places the reported taking the glass off the piano setting it in the space next to her for her lover.

"I don't know, but I do know when she needs sometime, she'll tell me when she's ready" Kara said helping herself to the potstickers.

It wasn't too long until the brunette was joining the three woman wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung on her hips and a sports bra pulling on the hoodie from off the back of the couch slipping it over her head her hair in a loose ponytail/bun type style. When she turned around still in the process of sliding her the grey college jumper over her head that belongs to Kara to see the others staring at her as she pulled it down then slipping on her black rimmed glasses. 

"What?" Lena asked sitting down at the table next to her wife kissing her check before helping herself to some of the food left on the table. 

"I don't what surprised me the belly button piercing or the tattoo on your ribs." Maggie said. 

"The tattoo, defiantly the tattoo." Alex added nodding referring to the geometric tattoo on her left ribs. 

"You both spent too much time looking at my girlfriend." Kara said pointing her fork at her sister and her wife 

"Not as long as you were looking." Alex scoffed. 

The four woman continued to make light banter and conversation as they ate before they made there way over to the living room Alex and Maggie snuggling up on the couch while Kara and Lena snuggled up in the oversized cuddle rocking arm chair.  
Alex was lay on her back head tilted so that she could see the TV perfectly while Maggie was lying on her side between the agent and the couch sort of lying on top of her. Meanwhile in the chair next to her Kara and Lena sat facing the TV while having there legs tangled up stretched out in front of the on the recliner part of the chair. The brunettes head resting on the blondes shoulder who was ghapping running their fingers through the dark locks scrapping her nails against her scalp, almost turning her fiancée into a purring kitten. Kara smiled at the thought looking down at the woman snuggled into her leaning down pressing a kiss against the top of her head then turning her attention back to the movie again. 

The CEO must have been enjoying what the reporter was doing to her as she let out a sigh snuggling further into the blonde. Once Lena was comf again she slipped her hand under the covers that had been dropped over them. Her hand making its way to the hem of the older woman's t-shirt slipping under it letting her hand lay flat against her muscles. Her fingertips tracing the abs below them. Not wanting to grip the arm chair to tight and break another one Kara reached over with her free hand placing it on Lena's bicep her thumb rubbing in soothing ciirles. The reporter knew that all the CEO really wanted was the soft gently touches just to keep her grounded. she was sure though that if her sister and wife weren't sitting right there On the couch that said touches wouldn't be turning into something a lot less PG especially with the Irish woman wearing her glasses. Rao does she love it when Lena decides to wear her glasses instead of her contact lenses, although that only really happens when they are at home. Grinning Kara moved her arm so that Lena's head was cradled in the crock of her arm using it to tilt Lena's head up so that Kara could lean down and capture the younger woman's lips in her own in a slow kiss.

And then there was a knock at the door making them pull apart Kara pouting at the interruption. Grinning Lena pecked her lips before standing up making her way to the door hearing her fiancée muttering under her breath about stupid people knocking at the door. 

"Can we talk, please I really ather not leave things like we did at the restaraunt." Kara her fimiluar voice of her lovers mother. Right lunch together and she hadn't even asked about it so now she feels like the biggest ass whole on this planet. 

Silently Lena stepped aside to let her adoptive mother in shutting the door behind the older woman then evading her through to the kitchen stopping on the way to pick up her glass of whiskey that had been refilled for the third time but left on the table beside the chair they had been snuggling in. Stopping for a second she thought about it before picking up the bottle to go along with it and another glass before they headed to the kitchen. Once they were there she leaned her back against the counter crossing her feet pouring her mother a drink handing it over before crossing her arm under her chest her elbow resting on top with her drink in hand resting the rim of the glass against her lips. Still the CEO said nothing looking at her mother. If she was going to be having this conversation then her mother was damn well going to be starting it. 

"You can't just run away when we hit a speed bump Lena." Her Lillian said taking her coat off placing it on the island beside her. 

"I didn't run away, I'm right her mom." She scoffed. 

"Yes, you did You got up and left the restaraunt without giving me a chance to explain myself. If we are going to have a better relationship then you need to meet me halfway, God knows i would like nothing more." Lillian said looking at her daughter. 

"So, it's my fault now. Things really don't change do they." Lena bit out. 

"Oh put your back down you're not a cat there's no need to get so defensive. I'm not saying you're to blame." Lillian defended. 

"So you're standing by what you've been saying all those years." 

"No, Lena you're not listening to what I'm saying." Liliana said in her mothering tone she reserved just for her daughter the cold iced one the brunette was so sued to hearing. 

Meanwhile in the living room Maggie and Alex were now sitting up going between watching the entrance to the kitchen despite the fact thecant see the two Luthors and watching Kara who is still sitting in the arm chair scowling at the door. They were pretty sure that any moment now here was going to be lasers or heat coming out of the kryptonians eyes with the way that she was looking at the pillar hiding the two woman. The cricnkle had taken permanent residence for the moment. The next thing Alex knew her focus was drown back to the kitchen when she heard shouting. 

"Don't talk about your brother like that!" They heard Lillian's raised voice say. 

"So he kills innocent people disgraces the family name and yet here i am trying to nothing but make the Luthors name one that's respectable when you read it let a lone say it out loud and I'm still the disappointment." Lena scoffed angrily. 

"Oh will you stop being so dramatic that's not what i am saying, you may be able to pretend like he means nothing to you but he is still my son." 

"Are you being serious, he was the one person i could talk to he was by best friend the one who cared. it certainty wasn't going to be you was it. Dad well he was only unstressed when he could strut me out like his little show pony the orphan girl he rescued from the imaginable life. Until we were behind doors and he had a drink in him was he, he wasn't so perfect then was he." She spat.

"You had everything you ever wanted, You weren't some deprived child. You never had to ask for anything." 

"No, apart from maybe a little affection you right i never asked for anything I never asked for any of this." Lena started angrily her voice cracking as she made her way to the entrance of the door her voice cracking. That was all Kara needed to hear before she was pushing herself out of her chair and to her fiancé. 

"Watch your town I'm still your mother." 

"Watch your tone, This is our house not yours." Kara said in a tone no one in the pent house had ever heard her use as she appeared in the doorway. 

"I never asked for anything, This you, dad, Lex, to be stuck with the Luthor name. I never asked for any of this All those years ago all I asked for was my mom. I never got either of them I just wanted a mom." Lena said the tears finally spilling over the edge her mothers eyes softening at her words. 

Kara was about to step forward to go to her fiancé but her sister calling her name and shaking her head before telling her to let them work it out, it's what hey need made her stop. So instead she stopped where she was watching as Lillian stepped. Forward to her daughter reaching her arms up so embrace her daugter only for Lena to put her hand on her chest to stop her. Lillian ignored her though managing to her her arms around her daughter and hug her tightly against her the younger Luthor giving in and hugging her mother back resting her head on her mothers shoulder. 

"I might not have been there in the past and for that i am true lay sorry if I could take it all back and start over I would. I'm here now though, I'm here but you have to let me be here." Lillian said. 

"Okay." Her daughter mumbled. 

"Okay." Lillian said pulling back cupping her daughters face. "I do love you Lena. I'm going to get okay. Call me later okay and we can have dinner or something or even just something small like talk on the phone ok. I'm going to go and give you sometime." Lillian said taking one last look at her daughter then stepping back slipping on her jacket picking up her purse and leaving. 

"Lets just, lets just put the movie back on and cuddle I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lena said drowning the last of her drink then lacing her fingers with Kara leading her back over to th earmch they had been snuggled up on pulling the blonde down in it so they could snuggle up just like they had been before. 

Once they were settled again Alex played the move again snuggling back up with her wife turning the lights off again. Kara waited five minutes of the movie playing again before using her index finger and thumb to lift Lena chin and make her look at her silently asking if she was good. With a small smile Lena gave a gentle nod before picking her lips and resting her head back onto her aliens shoulder content just to lay there as she eventually fell into a peacefull slumber. Of course they all ended up sleeping there that night.


	3. My Little bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Alex, Maggie and Eliza catch Kara and Ben wearing matching onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope your all enjoy this so far. Feel free to send any prompts in, I don't mind at all. Anyway here you go hope you like it. :)

She was having a day. You know the kind that makes you want to get back into bed pull the covers over your head and shut out the world. They'd had plans today they were going to gout out for lunch and then go to the park. After Jack in her office Lena had totally opened up to the blonde reporter telling her everything including about her ten month old son Benjamin who was also jacks. A couple of weeks later brings them today Kara, Alex and Maggie were going to be meting them for lunch so they could be introduced to Ben and then go to the park. 

Unfortunately despite it being a Saturday she'd been called into an emergency meeting in 30 minutes so was now sitting in her office baby sittin on her hip thumping her little hands on the desk trying to grasp anything his little hands could get to while she tried to work. Lena couldn't help but be a little mad at her nanny for getting the flue and her son despite his cuteness for his inability to sit still for five minutes. Not to mention she had been really looking forward to seeing Kara now that they seemed to be progressing slowly into a relationship but she'd had to text and cancel and has yet to get an answer back from the alien. 

Ben who was sitting next on her lap little back pressed to his moms front was begging to get fussy dressed in his little trousers and long sleeved t-shirt that was covered in little yellow ducks. Deciding he'd had enough of his Mamma working Ben managed to move himself around to face her pulling himself up on her shoulders Lena's hand instantly going up to his little back to keep him sturdy fussing.

"I know baby" she said rubbing his back as he rested his head on her shoulder between his hands unimpressed." You sulking huh, you mad at Mamma?" She mumbled looking at the laptop in front of her until a knock interrupted her causing her to look up from said laptop a surprised look coming across her face. 

"Hey!" Kara said shyly with a smile and a blush. 

"Hey, Kara, what are you doing here I thought you'd be hanging out with your sister and Maggie." She asked surprised but pleased as the reporter made her way into the office stopping in front of her desk. 

"Well I am I mean I'm going to but." The reporter said suddenly shy reaching up to push her glasses back up to sit on their perch. 

"But?" Lena asked smiling raising her eyebrow at the older woman. 

"Well I thought maybe that since your nanny is off sick that maybe you'd need a baby sitter so that you could work faster and maybe get finished faster and at least join us for dinner tonight at yours we could take him to the park and then go ack to yours since all his things are there and he want get fus....." Kara said begging to rambled. 

Smiling Lena stood up moving Ben to her hip before rounding her desk going to stand in front of the woman she was dating leaning in stopping said rambling woman with a kiss. Feeling Lena's lips on hers Kara instantly shut up kissing back one hand going up to cup the brunetts cheek the other resting on her bicep being careful of Ben who's little hand was now resting on Kara's arm. 

"you want to babysit for me so we can hang out together." Lena asked her eyes wide with the look of adoration on her face. 

"Well yeah. I mean I really like you I like spending time with you and if we won't to make a go of things I've got to get on with your son right he comes first so it can be sometime for us to bond I mean he's pretty cute " she rambled again nervously her hand going back to her glasses. 

"Are you sure." The CEO asked again. 

"Of course I am Lee, it'll be fun" Kara said happily with a hug smile taking over her face. 

"Hey Ben, darling this is Kara can you say hi?" Lena said to her son who was the spitting image of his mother tight down to his eyes. 

Looking up from his Mammas necklace that he'den playing with the baby smiled at the taller woman. Smiling back st her girlfriends son Kara reached out tickling his little tummy making him squeal with laughter. Lena could help the smile that instantly took her face as Kara kept making her son laugh the sound like music to her ears and mixed with Kara who was laughing along with her baby it was the best symphony she'd ever heard. It wasn't to long until Ben decided that the pretty smiling lady in front of him was nice and a much better offer than his Mamma who'd been working as he all but flung himself st Kara who easily caught him holding her against her front. Lena satisfied her son was in good hands sat back in her chair watching as Kara sat in open one the visitors chairs sitting Ben on the desk using one hand to keep him steady while the other she used to play a arsther entertaining game of peekaboo picking up her pen letting her work. 

Neither of them hand any idea how long they were sitting there for Lena working away Kara and Ben playing before Kara stood up taking the baby with her making her way around to her lover. 

"We better go if we are going to make it in time for lunch with Alex and Maggie." Kara said smiling down at the brunette. 

"Alright, his bag is on the stroller and you have my number obviously just call if you need anything and here." She said rummaging around her handbag before taking a key of her chain. " My spare key so you guys can get in, you all can help you self anything you like just make yourself at home and there ins money in my nightstand get some take out for dinner." Lena said holding over the key. "Oh an no apples he's allergic" 

"Okay, thank you. Don't work to hard its Saturday! Now Ben say bye bye to mama" Kara said handing the bay Back to his mom so she could put the key on her own keys fishing them out from her handbag then placing the bag over the handle of the stroller. Lena walk over with her hugging her baby tightly kissing his little cheek before putting him in his stroller saying bye to him placing his blanket over him while telling Kara what time his nap time his and how long for and the best wha to get him to sleep.

With her son safely strapped and happily sitting in his Venicci stroller Lena stepped forward wrapping her arms around alien who happily placed her hands on her hips pressing their fronts together before the CEO capturing the reporters lips her own. With a few more lingering kisses they finally stepped apart Kara getting behind the stroller bidding her lover a final goodbye before leaving the office with the baby. Lena had barley sat down at her desk before her lovers voice was filling her ears again. 

"Look at that little one Mammas leaving perfect kisses on your check they're the best kisses aren't they we gotta get a picture for my foster Mamma shell love you." Kara voice from the elevator Floated through followed by the noise of a phone camera shutter going off. 

That was exscafly the moment Lena Luthor knew she was head over heals in love with Kara Danvers well so she thought. 

The meeting kept her far longer than she would have like but come five Lena was finally opening the door to her penthouse dumping her handbag on the side table and keys in the bowl on the same table. The brunette could hear the laughter of her girlfriend and son coming from somewhere but the living room was empty so she went in search of her two favourite people following the laughing. Eventually she located them and the sight was quite possible the cutest bloody thing she had ever seen in her life. There was Kara standing in and bear onse hood door zip all the way down while Ben was wearing a matching one. He was standing in the counter in her ensuit bathroom back leaning against Kara's laughing. The blonde would take her arms down in front of her flexing her muscling making a rawr with a massive smile and then Ben would copy her doing exactly the same thing laughing happily. So instead of interrupting there moment she took a photo and then a video of her lover and son but eventually she was caught. 

"Oh hey babe, your home." Kara said happily. 

"Hi darling, you guys look like your having fun." She smiled making her way over. " I'm loving the outfits." She smiled stealing a kiss. 

" we've had lost of fun and he went for his nap without a problem oh and he got on really well with Alex and Maggie." She grinned kissing back. 

"Good where are they I thought they'd still be here.?" She asked running her hand over her sons head who was still doing muscles. 

"Just gone to get dinner and pick something up they shouldn't be long" the blonde smiled. 

"Alright are you alright for a few minutes more until I put something more comfortable on." She asked hand going to the bottom her back. 

"Of course we are" she smiled stealing another kiss, Kara perching up hearing the elevator. "Ohh dinner. Come on little bear we gotta show Alex and Maggie our new onesies and how you are" she smiled putting there hoods up and Ben on the floor letting his little hand curl around her finger. 

Lena changed quickly into sweats and a tank top letting her hair down before going to join her lover and son finishing them at the full length wall to wall windows looking out Ben still holding Kara's fingers nothing but there silhouettes outlined by the sunsetting casting a beautiful picture that she quickly snapped. Then they turned heading straight to the door just in time for Alex and Maggie to get there with food and a surprise.

"Eliza" Kara said happily hugging her adoptive mother. 

"Hello sweettie, what's going on here?" The older blonde asked Alex and Maggie looking at the youngest Danvers amused. 

"We match!" She said proudly earning a laugh from them all. 

" girls I need grandchildren." Eliza said in aww. 

"Oh look I found one say hi little bear." Kara said picking him up on her hip as he waved his little hand. 

Lena takes it back from the moment she came home to this moment is the moment she realised she is head over heals in love with Kara Danvers, 

"How about we have a seat around the dinning table and have something to eat while we appreciate these two little bears shall we." Lena suggested with a smile. 

Quickly as they could they set table setting the food in the middle of the table so that they could all help themselves and a couple bottles of red wine in the middle. Ben he was happily sitting in his highchiar while his Mamma set about getting some of his own food that he could eat despite knowing that he would be too interested in what was on the table because well moms eating that and doesn't that mean that he has to be eating the same thing too right, cause it's better and tasty. 

While they eat and had they all sta around chatting Ben occasionally letting out laugh or squeal of laughter making the adults all look at him and smile. Lena was surprised at how much the conversation flowed between them all, that it was comfortable. It made her wonder if this is what family dinners are actually supposed to be like with laughter and not hostility. Its was strange but a good kind of strange she could most definitely get used to something like that. It was the hand placed on her thigh under the table that brought her back from her day dream making her look up at the owner of the hand to see Kara smiling at her. Smiling back as wide as she could Lena placed her hand over the reporters lacing there fingers together turning her attention back to others. 

Once they were finished eating they continued to sit at the table talking ignoring the fact the table was still littered with leftover food and plates but they were enjoying themselves so none of them bothered. Eventually though Ben had enough of being strapped in his high chair until his whining finally got his moms attention lifting his arms up to be lifted out. Happily the CEO scooped her son out of his chair settling him on her lap facing everyone else still wearing his little bear suit. But there was new people around the table so he climbed down making his way around the table. First Kara and then Eliza followed by Alex who he made his way over to going between her and Maggie's chair. 

"Aw look at that little butt wiggle it's like he's wagging his tail." Maggie gushed looking at the baby who was being scooped up to sit on her girlfriends knee so he could be entertained for a short while. 

Eventually though after the NCPD detective had been graced with his presence he made hay back over to his Mamma settling down on his mamas knee again. He had a foot on either thigh while he stood up on her little hands resting on her shoulders while he look at something over her shoulder. Lena wasn't fooled though he was tired so with one arm wrapped around his legs to keep him saqure she ran her free hand up and down his back or in soothing circles. It wasn't long until his little hands were tangled in her hair at either side of her head his head falling to rest on her shoulder while he let his body waist rest on the arm under his bum. He was safe his favourite person had him. 

"I'll be right back I'm just going to put him in his crib." Lena said standing up gently using her free hand to hold Ben against her. Gently as possible she changed him and got him ready for the night before gently laying him in his crib after pressing a kiss to his head telling him she loved him. Then with the nightlight on and his baby monitor in hand she shut the door leaving it ajar gently before making her way back through discovering that they had moved over to the living room so they were further away from Bens room meaning they wouldn't potentially wake him up. Grabbing her wine Lena made her way over joining them Alex and Maggie sitting comfortable in the cuddle rocking arm chair, Eliza in the other normal arm chair and Kara sitting on the couch so she sat down next to her girlfriend tucking her feet up resting her arm on the back of the couch letting Kara half lean on her half Lena on the couch the blondes hand instantly going to find her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. That was when she noticed Alex looking at a baby picture of Ben on the mantelpiece with a curious gaze. 

"You know you can ask about him, I don't mind." Lena said taking a sip of her wine. 

"Lee, you don't have too." Kara said looking up at the brunette the best she could st the angle they were sitting, the reporter being one of the few people who know the story about Lena and Ben Luthor. 

"It's alright Darling, I don't mind. You guys can ask away, what would you like to know." She replied. 

"Everything!" Alex blurted out curious. "Sorry that was really blunt just tell us what your comfortable with." Alex said apologetically eyes wide. 

"Alright well, other than L-Corp he's the reason we left matropolis. You can imagine my mothers reaction to a baby out Of wedlock not happy at all, that I could deal with but his father not so much. Ben was a bit of an accident I found out I was pregnant just after Jack gave me the ultimatum eteeen him and my family telling me there wasn't enough room for both of them. " she said stopping at taking a gulp of wine to take a moment to herself. 

"At first i wasn't going to tell him but I don't. I have no idea what I was expecting I wasn't in love with him we were best friends with benifits I guess you could say it had only happened a couple of times. Anyway I told him and he all but told me he didn't have time for a baby especially one that was unplanned and before I could even tell him I wasn't expecting anything I just thought that he should know he whipped out a check telling me to solve things. I got all the way to the clinic waiting for my name to be called and couldn't do it. I defiantly couldn't work with him after that knowing he could just... so I left I took the opertusnaity and moved cities seven months pregnant and here we are. He never wanted anything to do with Ben even though he knew I had Ben." She explained. 

"And Jack he's still back there he doesn't give you any trouble, You're happy here?" Eliza asked the younger woman she may be a mother but everyone needs needs someone to make sure that they are alright. 

"Sorry I should have told them before." Kara said apologetically looking st her girlfriend. 

"Its fine honestly. Jack died but yes I'm happier than I have been in Avery long time." Lena smiled looking down at the old reporter leaning against her. 

"Good, now tell me you didn't happen to get any picture of our little bears didn't because if so those are something I'd quite like to keep." Eliza said happily clasping her hands together. 

"I do actually I'll send you them. Oh and here you should see what I walked in on them doing when I got home." Lena grinned picking up her phone getting up the video of Kara and been doing muscles in the mirror handing it over to the oldest Danvers woman. " if you put your number in after you've watched it I'll send you the video and photos." The CEO grinned. 

"Oh thank you dear" Eliza grinned playing the video laughing at the video of her youngest daughter and who she hopes will someday be her grandson. 

Once the had all seemed video and everyone had copies of it and the picture Lena had taken including the one of kar and Ben at the window the sunset framing them a picture she was most defiantly getting blown up and put on a canvas, it wasn't too long after that the three woman left bidding them a good night and agreeing to meet up for a late lunch tomorrow. Kara opted to stay behind and help clean up despite her girlfriends protest telling her that she doesn't need that she been plenty helpful today but Kara and just kissed her and silently got on with it. 

Putting away the last of the items in her hand Kara turned to her girlfriend wringing her hands with a shy smile the brunette tell she was about to get ready to say good night. So when Kara went to pick up her jacket the CEO reached out taking her wrist in her hands gently but hard enough to make her stop in her thanks and turn to look at the brunette with question. Instead of saying anything though Lena pulled the reporter closer wrapping her arm around her waist pressing there fronts together reaching up with her free hand to cup the older woman check before leaning in kissing her slowly, chastely. Kara of course responded immediately brining her own hands up to cup Lena's face kissing her back, one of them letting out a moan bet neither woman sure who it was. 

"You could always stay tonight." Lena suggested suddenly shy of herself once they pulled away the need for air becoming to much. 

"Yeah?" Kara asked smiling brightly. 

"Yeah" She smiled back. 

"I'd like that, i'll nip home and get somethings for tonight and the morning." Kara replied leaning in stealing another kiss. 

'Okay darling, I'm going to go for a shower while you do that." Lena replied pecking her lips before they parted ways. 

Thanks to her super speed Kara had flown to her apartment got what she needed to and was back just in time for Lena to be turning on the shower to wash away the hard day overly zealous men she'd spent the day with in meetings. So now that the penthouse was clean she set about changing into her short and tank top pyjama set she had brought with her before heading to check on Ben and make sure he was alright despite the fact that the baby monitor was sitting on the nightstand and she has her super hearing but for some reason she wanted to actually see for herself. So quietly she made her way into her girlfriends sons nursery creeping over to the crib bracing one arm on the side leaning on it while she reached in with the other stroking her finger across her cheek content just to watch the rise and fall of his little chest. Ben was indeed just fine and happily sleeping dreaming of whatever it is that babies dream of. 

That was how Lena found her girlfriend in her sons room once shed been done with her shower now wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts. The brunette took a minute to appreciate the sight and let the warmth settle over her before walking up behind the blonde placing her hand on her hip using the other to brush the reporters hair over she shoulder exposing the back of her neck so she could lean in a press an open mouthed kiss to it. 

"Come to bed, babe?' Lena said feeling Kara lean back against her. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure he was alright." The blonde smiled. 

One last look at the sleeping baby and the two women headed back to the bedroom Lena going to settle in her side of the bed while Kara headed to the ensuit to clean her teeth and wash her hands and face. Now ready for bed the alien slipped under the covers shuffling closer to her lover who turned onto her side propping her head up on her elbow she was looking down at the older woman with a smile her hand going to rest on the aliens abs said smile widening when she felt them ripple beneath her palm.

"Thank you for today, it means a lot." She smiled down. 

"You don't need to thank me, I'm always happy to help. He's a very cute baby your a good mom babe." She smiled up at the other woman. 

Before Lena had a chance to respond to the older woman beneath her Kara was reaching out with her hand stroking the back of her fingers across her jawline before cupping the back of her neck pulling her down for a deep kiss. Kiss deepening hands roaming Kara's hands slipped up the back of Lena's thighs under her t-shirt and up her back and then on a whim and burst of confidence had one arm wrapped around the CEO while pushing herself spinning them pinning the brunette against the bed straddling her waist never once breaking the kiss. 

"Tell me to stop and I will." Kara said breathlessly. 

Lena though with a smile sat up with the reporter still in her lap reaching for the helm of her t-shirt pulling it over her head revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh Rao" She heard Kara mutter as the blonde was removing her own top and then pushing the CEO back down beneath her settling above her pushing each others shorts off Kara covering Lena's body with her own. There moans and gasps, panting of one another names where the only thing that could be heard in the room for the couple of hours.


End file.
